Dante
by Jade Feline
Summary: A look at three characters from "To See you" and how Dante has/had influenced their lives. If you have not read TSY, please do so before reading this. A side project. Light Vergil/Dante.
1. Trish

Dante

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil may cry, nor do I own the characters, weapons, etc.

Warning: there will be/are some mentions incest and boy love, if you are offended by this, please do not read

This is just a fun little thing I felt like doing to go more in depth with the characters of "To See You". It was written for the people who read and enjoyed TSY, and is just a fun little side project in my moments free There will be three segments, none of them more than one thousand words. Remember, if you have not read TSY, you will not understand what's going on (or maybe you will, who knows?). I love you all, please enjoy.

Trish was made for Dante. She knew this because Mundus had told her so, and her creator would not lie to her. She would cradle the thoughts of the man she had never met close to her, fooling herself into thinking that he would be hers and hers alone.

Mundus lied. He had told her that Dante would be hers forever, but all he wanted to do was destroy him, turning him into a soulless doll like his brother before him. Trish would not allow him to take away her pet, her Dante. She had been made for him, and she would have him, even if it meant betraying her master.

She won. Trish helped destroy Mundus and bound Vergil in a place of eternal damnation and torment. She had her Dante and he had her. She would make sure that he never looked back, never see what she was, never think of anyone else. Vergil was a problem. Trish found that if she didn't keep Dante under constant surveillance, he would start thinking about his missing brother again and start hurting. He had no right to hurt, he had her.

The look on Dante's face when he first caught her with another man gave her brief satisfaction. After all, it was his fault for not giving her the devotion and attention she deserved after all that she had given up for him. Since Dante found himself incapable of giving her what she needed, Trish found no problem with taking it from those who would. Satisfaction had quickly turned to fear when she saw the anger and pain on his face as he ripped her clothes from the drawers, ignoring her terrified explanations as he threw both her and her toy out on the street.

It wasn't fair. Dante wasn't allowed to toss her out like garbage. She couldn't understand why her pitiful pleading hadn't been as effective as it had in the past. Feeling safe enough to let it go for a while, she walked out of his life without incident, claiming that she needed some time apart from him. She was confident that within a few short weeks, he would come and find her, professing his undying love and apologizing for ever acting so foolishly. Trish needed to make certain though, and had traveled back to the older twin's prison, ordering the demons under her control to finish him off. She wasn't too worried; she simply wanted to ensure that there would be no delay in the return of her Dante. After all, she was made for him.

To say she was shocked to find Vergil alive and recovering in her beloved's home would be an understatement. Trish may not have understood human emotions, but from Dante's earlier reactions, she could tell that if he ever found out that she had damaged his brother, he wouldn't hesitate in killing her, no matter how much she explained that they were destined to be. When she called Dante out, she had tried to defame and discredit his brother, which only served to make him angrier. Trish didn't understand. She couldn't understand the emotion behind those eyes whenever her pet talked about his twin.

She had never meant to hurt Dante. It wasn't fair. They looked too much alike. It wasn't her fault, it couldn't be. Still, when she saw the look on her old lover's face, she knew with perfect clarity that he was going to kill her. At that moment, she realized that who she was made for, what she looked like, and to whom that man belonged didn't matter anymore. She wanted to live more than she wanted him.

When she stared into the identical pairs of eyes, she knew she was dead. She saw them raise and align their guns as one and heard the sharp bang as the bullets were released. In the split second before they connected, she was able to see what might have been. A child, a family, human emotions. None of that was possible, had ever been possible with Vergil in the picture and in that instant she realized the emotion that had been behind Dante's eyes. Love. Her final scream died before it left her lips. In the end, she lay broken on the road, undone by the one for whom she was created, the man she thought she loved. One final word pushed its way to the front of her mind before it went blank.

'Dante...'

--

Part 1, finished.


	2. Lady

Lady hated demons. She had made an exception to this rule for Dante, reasoning with herself that he was really only half, and therefore didn't count. The two had become great friends after the Temen ni guru incident and Lady felt that she was never really able to fight her best unless it was alongside her cocky devil friend.

For a while, she thought she loved him, his easy going nature, and the way that he'd never press if she was unwilling to talk about her problems. She loved the way that he could make her feel normal, at ease without even trying. One thing that she noticed however, was the way that his smiles would never really meet his eyes. At first, she chose to ignore it, enjoying the time that the two would spend together. This changed the first night she saw Dante get drunk and start babbling about Vergil.

Understanding that she wasn't the foremost person in Dante's heart didn't make her jealous as she thought it might, it simply made her want to punch him in the arm and remind him of their last encounter with Vergil. The more he talked though, the more she began to glimpse what her friend might have been like back when the two brothers were young. Later that same night, when he offered to let her in, she found herself declining, choosing instead to ruffle his hair and peck him on the cheek. Yes, she loved him, but as a big sister might.

Then Trish came. From the moment the two women met Lady could feel something squirming unpleasantly in her stomach and she could tell that the feeling was mutual. Still, because Dante seemed so over the moon about her, Lady forced a smile and listened to the story of how the two met, finding herself distinctly unimpressed at Trish's tale of self sacrifice. She only really started paying attention when Vergil was mentioned, shooting a questioning look at Dante and having it bounce off of the side of his head. He was obviously not enjoying this part of the conversation. When they parted ways later that same day, Lady felt that something was wrong, though she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

After that, it was months until she saw Dante again, and when she did it made her so mad she could launch a missile in someone's face, preferably a blonde promiscuous someone.

He had come to her apartment, hair streaked with rain and a dead look in his eyes. Before she could respond he had wrapped his arms around her tightly, shaking all over, but whether it was with sorrow or rage she had no idea. They stayed at the door like that for a while, causing her neighbors to whisper as she did her best to awkwardly return the hug until putting a gun to his face and telling him that enough was enough.

Through his broken explanation, Lady was able to gather that Trish was no longer in the picture which both relieved and enraged the woman. Even when she grabbed the Kalina Anne on her way out the door he stopped her, telling her that her anger was unnecessary and above all wishing that Vergil was still there to talk to him like when they were kids. She let him sleep on her couch that night, not surprised to see him gone in the morning but happy when he contacted her about their next job. He was her best friend again.

When Vergil came she had been very uneasy but soon found herself warming to the man, though that was most likely Dante's infectious joy. It had amused her to no end to see the two brothers so bashful and unaware of their love and to this day she always felt a certain pride when she saw the few tender moments that the brothers would allow in public, knowing that she helped in securing their relationship.

She stepped into a hot shower, smiling as she thought of the life that had sprung back into her friend upon his brother's reappearance. Even the second coming of Trish couldn't break the twins bond and as she had scraped the demon woman off the road she realized that as long as it made Dante happy, she would do anything; not that she'd ever tell him that.

Her cell phone jerked Lady out of her reverie and as she stepped outside of her steamy heaven she glanced at the caller ID. An exasperated laugh escaped her lips as she flipped open the phone and said his name in the most irritated voice she could manage while still smiling. "Dante."


	3. Vergil

Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry, its characters, weapons etc.

Final Part

Vergil loved Dante. Deep down, he knew he always must have; even when he was trying to kill him. He woke up each morning before his brother and would make certain not to disturb him as he got ready for the day. He would silently make breakfast for the still sleeping man and usually a pot of coffee before going into the office. Years ago, before the Temen ni Guru he would have thought such work to be beneath him. Still, it was worth it to keep him and Dante living in relative comfort. Demon hunting was not a lucrative business.

On days such as this he would allow his mind to wander, remembering the time when he had thought power was the only thing the world had to offer. He had gained power and plenty of it, but when he saw his twin standing against him in the rain that night it shook him. Dante had not cared for the supreme power of a demon and yet in the end he had still defeated Vergil. It was his passion that had given him such tremendous strength, and unable to accept that, Vergil allowed himself to fall into the bowels of hell.

He steepled his fingers beneath his chin and stared blankly at the computer screen in front of him as he remembered the look of horror on his brothers face as he stretched out his hand to save Vergil. He shook his head, vaguely aware of a phone ringing somewhere but finding himself unable to care. The biggest mistake he had ever made was not accepting that hand, for after it all that followed were years of torture and regret.

The phone stopped ringing and he blinked, pushing the memories of pain far from his thoughts and instead focused on a happier time when they were children. Both brothers had received part of the amulet once gifted to their mother and for the first time in a long time they had gotten through a day without any sibling rivalry. He could still remember the way Dante smiled that day with one of his front teeth missing. It felt like an age ago. It probably was.

Dante had always been closer with their mother than Vergil was, but Eva's death had struck him just as hard and made him realize how frail mortals really were. It was that day that he decided that he must become a full demon, and if he had gotten his way, his twin would have joined him in attempting that venture. Unfortunately, as Vergil realized now, there is no real way to control another person's desires, and after their mother had been slaughtered by a demon, Dante was in no hurry to join their ranks.

For a long time after that, Vergil had hated Eva for making his brother weak, for being so weak herself that she was sacrificed to be food for a devil. The only feeling he could really register at first was abandonment which, as it turned out, Dante felt more than his elder twin.

This must have been why he allowed Trish so easily into his life and was so willing to swallow the lies she fed him. The steepled fingers clenched into fists as Vergil's lip curled back in remembrance. That woman had destroyed a part of both of them, and though his many wounds had long since faded into barely visible scars, he still bore their weight and their pain. The only thought that kept him from flipping the computer off the desk in rage was the knowledge that they had ended her together and that she would never again do them harm.

As the day drew to a close however, there was still an urgent need for Vergil to see his twin, to hold the man and remind himself that he would always be there, always defeat the demons, always be stronger, never die. He ripped out of the building only to find that his brother was waiting there spattered in the blood of some unknown creature, a huge grin on his face.

Relief washed over him as he coldly told the young man how much he stunk and that he had better get in a shower the moment they were home. A bit of playful banter was exchanged but it wasn't until they got inside the store that Vergil embraced a very surprised Dante and kissed him tenderly. Showering, dinner and locking doors flew out the window as the two made their way up the stairs and to the bedroom.

Only after their love making could Vergil fully calm his fears and doubts as he held the warm trusting body close to him. This was real. This was his life now, and he would spend every moment of it entirely devoted to his twin. He allowed a smile to grace his lips as his bedmate murmured out a drowsy "Love you…" before drifting off.

Vergil stroked his hair gently in thought, reassured in the fact that at the end of the day, no matter what happened or who thought it was wrong, he still had his beloved brother. Before he allowed sleep to claim him, he allowed that beautiful name to slip softly from his lips.

"Dante."

--

Thanks for reading and (amazingly) reviewing even though this was only a little side/pet project. I really missed writing To See You and so I enjoyed getting back into these characters' heads. Thanks for bearing with me!

shiroi-miko: Thankyou so much for the review. I thought I was done too but it keeps coming back to nudge me expectantly.

City Girl Dreamer: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked both this and TSY and I'm glad your question was answered.

Quick question all, if I DID make a proper sequel to TSY would you guys read it? Let me know my lovelies!


End file.
